


Happy Birthday

by babyslut (Dreolin)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cock Slut, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreolin/pseuds/babyslut
Summary: (Klance implied)It's Shiro's birthday, and Keith gives him the perfect gift, using a few of his contacts[unfinished! I'm working on it, it's my first fic since 2012 so bear with me]





	Happy Birthday

"Hey, Keith! What're you up to, mm?" Shiro arrived back from the showers, towel dangerously low and badonkadonks glistening with condensation. Keith licked his lips. How very tempting... but he shook his head. Today wasn't about him. Today was Shiro's day.  
"Getting ready to give you your gift, captain"  
"Oh?" Shiro smiled. "Is that so..."  
he began to take a step towards Keith, but was stopped by a firm hand to his gongalongas.  
"Not here, Shiro. You're going to have to follow me."  
"By all means, Kogane."  
Keith glanced up and down.  
"And put some clothes on. It's a while from here."  
"May I ask what I'm getting?"  
"Not a chance."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
By the time the pair reached the location, Keith had managed to bedeck Shiro with a blindfold, a jacket, and sensible clothes. It was warm in the base's quarters, but he still felt a shiver at the knowledge of what was about to go down. Even Shiro, lost as he was this far from the Castle, felt the atmosphere change.

They finally reached the common room.  
"Greetings Black Paladin."  
Shiro jumped in surprise as Ulaz' deep voice broke the silence.What was going on? He wished more than anything that he wasn't blindfolded right now.

"Shiro don't be rude! Aren't you going to answer?"

He gulped. Why was he nervous? "Uh, hi. Would somebody, mind removing this mask?"

Keith chuckled. Shiro knew that laugh. It was the kind of laugh he'd heard many times before, when he was tied up and begging to cum. Goosebumps spread across his entire body this time.

"What do you think guys? Should we let Shiro in on our little gift?"


End file.
